Early Morning Secrets
by Ellivia22
Summary: Alternate scene from episode 7. What if it was Betty who found out that Jughead was living at Riverdale High? Jughead/Betty Oneshot. Hope you like it.


A/N: Hey guys! I've had this idea for a couple of weeks now and thought I'd put it up. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks ~Ellivia22~

Disclaimer: If I owned Riverdale I'd have season 2 start right now. I can't wait to find out what's going to happen next :)

Dedication: I dedicate this story to my best friend and fellow Riverdale lover, Brittany. Thank you so much for helping me with this story and giving me your feedback. I really appreciate it.

 **Early Morning Secrets**

 **By: Ellivia22**

 **Betty**

 _The room was so quiet it left an eerie chill in the air and for the amount of people in the room it was impressive. Like everyone else in the room I couldn't keep my eyes off the alter. Not one, but two black caskets were behind the podium._ _The minister was speaking in a somber tone, talking about the two people who had passed on. I wasn't paying attention to his words. I was looking around to see who had come to pay their respects._

 _Half the town was there. On the left side of the room was the adults. Mom and Dad sat in the front row, surprisingly next to Clifford and Penelope Blossom. I didn't think that the death of both Cheryl and Jason would stop the blood feud between the two families. But sometimes tragedies bring people together._

 _Right behind them was Archie's dad and Veronica's mom. Then Mayor McCoy and Principal Weatherbee. Sheriff Keller stood by the door in his usual tan uniform, his arms crossed. Sitting on the other side of the room was more than half the student population here to pay their respects to the fallen twins_

 _After the minister finished his speech he bowed his head. We all stood up. I glanced wearily at Archie, who was on my left, between me and Veronica. My chest felt so tight. Because of the feud and the bitchy side of Cheryl I usually avoided the twins at all cost. Right now though I felt a sense of loss that I couldn't explain. I wasn't sure if I could do this._

 _"It's going to be okay," Jughead said on the other side of me. I looked at him. His blue-green eyes were serious. He gives me a sad, but reassuring smile. "I'll be right beside you."_

 _Gently Jughead took my hand and took me to the alter behind the other students. The closer I got the more suffocated I felt. My free hand trembled, making it very difficult to clutch onto the two white roses I had._

 _It took all the energy I had to look into the first coffin. Jason laid there peacefully, his hands clasped over his chest. The mortician did a good job hiding the bullet wound that was in the middle of his forehead. Instead it looked like he was asleep. I swallowed the large lump in my throat and dropped one of the red roses into the coffin._

 _After one last look Jughead and I made our way to the second coffin. None of this felt real. Not just Jason's murder, but Cheryl's suicide after losing her twin. Everyone saw this coming, but nobody did anything to stop it._

 _When we reached the next coffin I felt the floor literally come out from under me. My entire world fell apart right before my eyes. This couldn't be happening! "NO!" I screamed. Jughead caught me before I hit the floor. "NO!"_

 _It wasn't Cheryl lying in the second coffin, but a young girl with long blond hair. It was Polly. She wore a white dress made of satin and fell below her knees. The sleeves were long so to hide the deep long cuts down her arms. Horrible memories come rushing back at me fast. After breaking out of the Sisters of Quiet Mercy Polly went looking for Jason. Once the truth of his death finally sunk in Polly couldn't take it. The tears fell fast from my eyes as I remembered finding Polly's body by the burnt car, wrists slashed. It was like the tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet. Not only that I lost my niece or nephew._

 _I buried my head into Jughead's chest and sobbed hysterically. His arms tightened around me. I clutched onto him tight. His hand ran though my blonde hair. "Oh P-polly," I sobbed. "W-why?!"_

Wearily I wipe the sweat off my forehead. Another nightmare. This is the third one I've had tonight. All about Polly. I'm so worried about her. She's out there alone and bleeding. I have to find her but I have no idea where to start. I feel as though the walls are closing in at me.

Once I compose myself I get up and dressed. I don't care that it's almost 6AM. I need to get out of here so that I can breathe again. But where should I go? I consider going to Archie's like I would normally do, but I don't want to bother him this early in the morning.

After pulling my hair in a ponytail I grab my backpack by the door. I decide to go to school. There's a side entrance that leads into the cafeteria that's always unlocked. I can spend the time before class starts examining the crime board Jughead, Kevin, and I created a few days ago. Maybe this will give me an idea where to find Polly.

As quietly as I can manage I open my bedroom window and sneak out. Then I make the short, but chilly walk to school, ready to get a peace of mind.

/-/

Being in the school all by myself gives me the creeps with all the lights turned off and the dead silence. It's even creepier than my nightmare. I'm already starting to regret leaving the comfort of my warm bed. Since I'm here I might as well stay.

I make my way through the empty halls quickly. The Blue and Gold office isn't far away. The sooner I get to the room the sooner I can turn some lights on. There is just enough light to where I don't need a flashlight, but it's still creepy. I have a weird feeling that I'm not alone. I make a mental note to myself to never do this again.

 **BAM!**

Right when I turn the corner I hit something hard and solid. The force knocks me backwards and on the ground. What the hell? When I regain my composure I focus on who or what I ran into. Across from me, also on the floor is the last person I expect. Though he's not wearing his beanie there's no mistaking the S T-shirt.

"Jughead? What are you doing here?"

Jughead recovers quickly from our collision. He gets off the floor then extends his hand to help me to my feet. "I could ask you the same question."

"I-I couldn't sleep anymore. I kept dreaming about Polly being dead. So I came here to clear my mind." Jug listens quietly. "I'm so worried about her. She's out there somewhere and hurt."

He nods in understanding. I notice that he hasn't let go of my hand. I don't pull away. I don't want to. He gives it a gentle squeeze. "I know you're worried about your sister but you have to hold on the belief that she's okay. I promise you we'll look after school and we won't stop until she's found."

I smile. The stress ebbs away from my shoulders. No matter how emo and stand offish Jughead pretends to be he always has a way of making me feel comfortable and safe. He knows how to calm me. "Thanks Jug," I say softly.

I lean in and give him a gentle kiss which he returns. He tastes good, like mint from tooth paste. My hand runs though his dark hair. I notice it's wet as if he's just gotten out of the shower.

"Come on," Jug says once we pull away. He picks up my backpack and throws it over his shoulder. "Let's go look at the murder board. Maybe we can figure out a starting point."

We walk down the hall in silence. I suddenly realize that he didn't answer my question. "You never answered my question. Why are you here so early?"

His eyes stay forward. "I had to finish reading The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn before class. It's easier for me to read in a place that's quiet."

The other thing about hanging out with Jughead so much lately is it is extremely easy to tell when he lies. He is definitely lying right now. I pull back, making him stop. "No really. What are you doing here?"

We stare at each other for a full minute. When he realizes that I am not about to back down Jug lets out a defeated sigh. Without saying another word he leads me past the Blue and Gold office. We stop in front of a small broom closet underneath the staircase leading to the second floor. I never noticed that it was there before. He opens the door, turns on the small light and beckons me to enter. Hesitantly I do so.

It is as if I had stepped into the first Harry Potter book. The room is very small and I can tell that it once was a storage closet. A mop leans against the wall next to an old chalk board. Jughead's schoolbag hangs from a black easel that leans against the chalkboard. I kneel down to get a better look. A blue sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket lays on the floor. As the harsh reality of what I'm seeing hits me I feel all the air leave my lungs. Jughead has been living here? But why? For how long?

"Y-you live here?" I ask after finally finding my voice.

"Yeah," Jughead says in a monotone I've never heard from him before. He grabs the gray beanie that is hanging on the door and puts it on his head. "I've been living here ever since they shut down the drive-in."

"Why aren't you living at home?" I ask.

Jug's eyes focus on the ground. "To tell you the truth, Betty, things aren't good at home. After my dad lost is job he became a full-blown alcoholic. And whenever he's under the influence he becomes pretty abusive. When he was sober he'd promise to get his act together and turn his life around. But after too many broken promises my mother couldn't take it anymore. She took my sister and went to stay with her parents in Toledo, Ohio. After a while I couldn't take my dad's drunken rages either so I left."

I stare at Jughead in shock. I completely push my worry for Polly to the side temporarily. I knew that Jughead came from the rough side of town but I had no idea that Jughead was homeless or that he came from an abusive household. Now that I think about it, every time we've hung out we've focused on my problems or the murder of Jason. Jughead has never told me anything about himself.

"I'm so sorry. That's awful." I can't take my eyes off his face. "Why didn't you go with your mom?"

"I wanted to, but my mom told me that I needed to stay behind and look after my dad." Slight resentment is in his voice.

Slowly I get to my feet. "Well I'm glad you stayed."

Jug gives me a smile. "Me too." He closes the door behind me.

We stay quiet for a few minutes. I want to help him, but I don't know how. Normally I'd go to my parents for help but I don't trust them right now. Jughead deserves better than this. Unfortunately Jughead doesn't have much of a support system. As far as I know Archie and I are his only friends.

"Does Archie know about this?" I ask once we reach the Blue and Gold office.

"No you're the only one who knows," Jughead holds open the door, flipping on the lights. It's great being able to see again. "And I want to keep it that way."

"But Jug, he'd want to help you. _I_ want to help you. You deserve to have a decent home-not living at the school. You deserve to be happy."

"Don't worry, Betty. This is just temporary. I'm going to figure something out. Just don't tell anyone-especially not Veronica."

"All right,' I agree reluctantly. "I think you should tell Archie at least. He'll want to help you."

He strokes my cheek. "I'll think about it."

I smile. "Good."

Our lips meet again in another tender kiss. His arms move from my face to his hands and he pulls me closer. I kiss back. I never want this moment to end.

"Tell me what?"

Jughead and I pull apart to see a smirking Archie standing in front of us. I feel my cheeks go red. Jughead averts his eyes. "Uh..good morning Archie." I stutter.

"Don't worry." Archie says reassuringly. "It's okay. I totally get it."

"Actually..." Jug hesitates, glancing at me. I nod at him encouragingly. "There's something else you should know. Come on."

I follow behind the boys. I feel better now that someone else will know about Jughead's situation. Together I know the three of us can find a way to make things better for the boy that I'm starting to fall in love with.

 **The End**


End file.
